


No Ring

by TsukiKabanoki



Series: Ten and Rose elope and Eleven never marries River, but it's still canon-compliant. [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s11e01 The Woman Who Fell to Earth, Episode: s11e02 The Ghost Monument, F/F, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiKabanoki/pseuds/TsukiKabanoki
Summary: “Have you got family?”, Yaz asked tentatively.“No. I lost them a long time ago.”“How did you cope with that?” Ryan asked.“I carry them with me. What they would have thought and said and done. Make them a part of who I am. So even though they're gone from the world, they're never gone from me.” The Doctor's left hand moved automatically to her right ring finger, a nervous habit she had picked up after Canary Wharf. When she didn't feel smooth rose gold, she looked down to find her bare hands. “No!”, she cried.“Doctor?”“My ring! It's gone!”The Doctor's wedding ring fell off her finger in Twice Upon A Time and I needed to write something about that.





	No Ring

“Have you got family?”, Yaz asked tentatively.

She sounded choked up. “No. I lost them a long time ago.”

“How did you cope with that?” Ryan asked.

“Not well. Back then at least. But … I carry them with me. What they would have thought and said and done. Make them a part of who I am. So even though they're gone from the world, they're never gone from me.” The Doctor's left hand moved automatically to her right ring finger, a nervous habit she had picked up after Canary Wharf. When she didn't feel smooth rose gold, she looked down to find her bare hands. “No!”, she cried.

“Doctor?”

“My ring! It's gone!”

Her new friends were confused by what seemed to them like a change of subject.

“It's alright,” Yaz comforted her, “we'll buy you a new one. I was about to suggest you need different clothes anyway.”

“No! I need my ring!”

Ryan frowned. “I don't think you had one when you came here, at least not when you were unconscious.”

“No, this can't be! I must have lost it when I fell … or when I regenerated. What if I've lost it for good?”

Graham interjected. “It's a ring, not the end of the world!”

“You don't understand! It's important!”

“What is it, hey, Doctor, why is the ring important?” Ryan tried to get a hold of her arms.

“My wife,” the Doctor choked out, finally letting her tears fall. “It's my wedding ring. I've lost it!”

“Will she be mad?” Ryan frowned again.

“No, Ryan,” Yaz whispered gently, but warning. The other two had understood the alien immediately.

_“I lost them a long time ago.   …   I carry them with me.”_

“Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ...”

“It's alright.” She gave him a weak smile. “I'll just … have to live with that. I have other things of her … I'll be alright.”

An awkward silence settled between them.

“So, what did you say about new clothes?”

 

The Doctor was back to her good spirits in a few minutes.

 

Her good mood, that had suffered again when they didn't find the ghost monument, almost went through the roof, as Yasmin asked: “Do you hear that noise?”

“I've missed this,” she muttered. She pointed her screwdriver at the fazing Police Box.“It's alright! It's me! Stabilize! … Come to Daddy – I mean, Mummy.”

Apparently she talked to her ship. A lot.

When the Doctor went inside the little box, the others followed her, doubting it would be cosy.

However, they were met with a large room made from dark metal and crystals, lighted in warm colours, with a console in the middle.

“This is my Tardis!”

Yaz let out a little “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Ryan agreed.

Graham exclaimed in disbelief, “It was a police box!”

“Well it still is on the outside.”

“It's … bigger on the inside?”, Yaz asked.

“There we go! Now you've …” The Doctor's words subsided, when she spotted a very tiny table top attached to the console. And on top of it lay “My ring!”

It looked flawless, the deep blue nebula stone glimmering and the rose gold shining. Looking at it, the day they had made their vows, just after Krop Tor, seemed like only yesterday.

She grabbed it and, pushing it onto her finger, she discovered that it fit her perfectly. She broke into a huge smile. “You're the most brilliant ship in the universe!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you see, I added in "It's bigger on the inside." because no one said it in the episode and it really annoyed me.


End file.
